Tana/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Tana (The Sacred Stones) Bound Hero Battle * "Follow my lead, Amelia. If we work together, everything should turn out just fine." (Intro with Amelia) Summoned * "My name is Tana, and I'm a pegasus knight. Oh, and I'm also the princess of Frelia. I hope you won't let that get in the way of us being friends, though!" Home * "My brother is nobody's fool. But when it comes to Ephraim... well, that's the exception. He sees him as a rival." * "I left the castle without my father's permission. I wonder if he'll be angry with me..." * "How are you doing? Just let me know if you need something. That's what friends are for, right?" * "Come on! Let's get out of here! Show me a good time. After all, taking time out is important—even in war. If you don't relax now and again, you'll suffer for it." * "Outside of training? I spend my time making friends, I suppose... I just want to meet people who have the same aspirations I do!" * "Hello, Summoner! Thank you for being such a good friend to Friend!" (Greetings from friend) * "I had seen so little of the world. But somehow, when I left the castle, I thought I was ready... But no. Coming here has simply shown me that there is so much that I don't yet understand. Traveling with you has opened my eyes, though. I am sure of it. Eirika is my best friend. Of that, I have no doubt. But you've become just as important to me. I love Eirika, Ephraim, and my brother with all of my heart. And I feel the same about you!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Heh, shall we chat? Yes? Lovely." * "Aah! Please don't tease me like that." * "My brother is so cruel. You should hear what he said to me." * "I'm afraid I haven't been very much help to you." * "I feel I should apologize. I'm still in training and not quite battle-ready." * "Am I a little bit stronger now? I hope so..." * "Thank you—truly, thank you—for making an effort to understand how I feel." Map * "Yes?" * "Tell me." * "All right." Level Up * "My brother will have no choice but to acknowledge my skill now!" (5-6 stats up) * "I wish we could be more like Eirika and Ephraim. Maybe now..." (3-4 stats up) * "I can just imagine what my brother would say about this..." (1-2 stats up) * "I can hold my head high and fight alongside everyone! Thank you!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I am a knight of Frelia!" * "This is awful." * "You beast!" * "I will help!" Defeat * "I've long been prepared..." Tana (Summer's Arrival) Tap Battle * "Isn't this swimsuit simply wonderful? There's nothing formal about it—it's just comfortable! Careful, now. One wrong move and you'll be answering to Ephraim and my brother!" Summoned *"Nice to meet you. I'm Tana! The ocean is so inviting this summer—are you ready to dive in?" Home *"I'm loving this weather! I know this probably isn't the time for it, but I want to splash around in a spring." *"We're supposed to be enjoying the summer, but my brother is so moody. He's always brooding! I wish he'd just let himself have fun once in a while." *"You're not pushing yourself too hard, are you? I'd hate to see you get heatstroke. Why don't we go relax in the shade? That should cool you down." *"I really like this swimsuit. There's nothing formal about it. It's really liberating!" *"I put my hair up so it doesn't get in the way when I'm swimming. I'll help you with your hair if you like." *"How nice to meet you! I'm Tana, from Frelia. If you're looking for swim gear, ask Friend!" (Greeting from friend) *"Just look at that sunset. Gorgeous! A beautiful end to another perfect day. It makes me a bit sad... I'm having so much fun here with everyone that the sunsets are making me a little melancholy. Right now, I feel like I'm living in a dream... My days are filled with joy and kindness, spent with my brother and my friends. We all fought so hard for this peace— Innes, Eirika, Ephraim, and so many others. I treasure each moment. Don't tell Innes about this conversation. He'd laugh at my naiveté... This is our little secret, OK? Now... What do you feel like doing tomorrow? The day is wide open!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Want to go swimming? Let's go!" *"Hey! Cut it out! What's gotten into you?" *"Don't forget to stretch before you go swimming. It's important!" *"Oh, yes. I have gone swimming before. I've been to the sea back at home." *"Just floating in the sea...feels so good." *"It's so silly of Eirika—she was too embarrassed to come along with us. There's absolutely no need to feel that way!" *"Don't worry about drowning. I'll do my very best to save you!" Map *"Sure!" *"Working up a sweat!" *"Let's swim!" Level Up *"It's thanks to my swimsuit. I'm sure of it!" (5-6 stats up) *"There we go!" (3-4 stats up) *"Oh, no! My strap got tangled..." (1-2 stats up) *"Thanks. It feels like the summer sun is shining down on me." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Not too hot!" *"Feel the summer sun!" *"Fighting in style!" *"I am a swimmer of Frelia!" Defeat *"Where's the changing room?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes